Monitors that include electronic visual displays are utilized in a large number of applications within a wide variety of industries including, for example, healthcare, military, and oil and gas. Many of the applications within such industries require such monitors to, at times, be portable, and, at other times, be stationary. When not used in transport of a patient or when a patient is ambulatory, monitors at times can be sometimes connected to a monitor mount. Such monitor mounts can provide a variety of functions including physical support, a power source, and a conduit to one or more computer networks.
One type of a monitor is a patient monitor which is used by health care facilities to monitor and display information about a patient such as vital signs, status of connected devices (e.g., physiological sensors, etc.), and the like. Patient monitors typically are portable devices that travel with the patient in order to provide continuous monitoring during care. When a patient arrives at a hospital room or other treatment location, the patient monitor is often plugged into or otherwise connected to a patient monitor mount. Patient monitor mounts provide a physical interface for the patient monitor and are generally fixed to the treatment location. Patient monitor mounts also provide electrical connection to other devices or infrastructure, such as power to recharge patient monitor batteries, network connectivity to other medical devices or hospital computer systems, and the like.